Mario Party: The Beginning
by FireKai
Summary: It's a story about the beginning of the first Mario Party, before they entered the Warp Pipe and started their adventures.


**Author's Notes: The Mario characters are not mine, they belong to Nintendo. I tried to correct all mistakes and I hope that there are not much of them in the story; however English is not my mother language, so it's obvious that there may be some mistakes in the story. The first part of the story was based on the original Mario Party story. Have fun. **

Mario looked around and smiled. Throwing a party had been an excellent idea. It had been a long time since they had all gotten together. All his friends were there: Yoshi, the green dinosaur; Peach, the Mushroom Kingdom Princess; Toad, Peach's loyal servant; Luigi, Mario's younger brother and even Wario, Mario's rival and Donkey Kong, the powerful ape.

They laughed and talked about all the adventures they had shared together in the past. The conversation turned to their dreams for the future. Amazingly, they all envisioned the same thing: To become a Super Star upon whom everyone in the world could rely.

Then Wario asked: "Which one of us is the biggest Super Star?"

Donkey Kong said that the biggest Super Star was him but Wario disagreed and they started fighting.

Soon, all of them, except Toad, were shouting that they were the biggest Super Star. The gang couldn't come to an agreement because they each wanted to be the best. They needed to prove once and for all who truly was number one.

Suddenly, Toad had an idea.

"Isn't a Super Star someone who helps others when they are in trouble?" - asked Toad.

Everyone realized that he was right.

"There's a Warp Pipe in the Mushroom Village that could take you anywhere you wanted to go. Surely there are people on the other side of that pipe, which need your help." - said the little mushroom guy.

All of them were surprised, but they were happy, because now, they could test and prove who the biggest Super Star was.

Then, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Wario and Donkey Kong started running as fast as they could to the Mushroom Village. Toad remembered something that he had been told and started to run towards the Mushroom Village to stop everyone from jumping into the pipe.

"Stop everyone! It's dangerous to jump into that pipe!" - said Toad, that was almost catching the others.

Yoshi was the only one who stopped. All the others jumped into the Warp Pipe.

"Why did you say that jumping into the pipe was dangerous Toad?" - asked Yoshi.

"You will see..." - said Toad.

Exactly 3 seconds later, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Wario and Donkey Kong, jumped out of the pipe and they started running towards Toad and Yoshi.

"What happened everyone?" - asked a confused Yoshi.

The answer to his question didn't take long. From the pipe emerged a Giant Piranha Plant. It had big teeth's and they looked dangerous.

"Why didn't you tell us that this Piranha Plant was blocking the pipe?" - asked Mario with an angry face.

"I shouted for you to stop, but Yoshi was the only one who listened." - said Toad. - "This Piranha Plant installed itself on this pipe and doesn't want to leave."

"But how are we going to prove if we are the true Super Star, if we can't travel through the pipe?" - asked Wario.

"Well, the people of Mushroom Village need your help to destroy this Piranha Plant. It will be your first challenge. Make a plan to get rid of this Piranha Plant. A Super Star surely could do that." - said Toad.

"You're right." - Mario agreed. - "I will find a way to get rid of this Piranha Plant!"

Mario started running to the Option House to ask for help. Luigi decide to go to the Mushroom Bank to try to find a way of getting rid of the monster. Peach decided to go to the Mushroom Shop and Wario headed to the Mini-Game House. Yoshi sat on the ground and started thinking and Donkey Kong, who had no ideas, started to exercise, because he had decided that he would fight the Giant Piranha Plant.

Luigi arrived at the Mushroom Bank and the Twins received him.

"Hi, I'm Luigi. I'm looking for a way to get rid of the Giant Piranha Plant. Could you help me?" - asked Luigi.

"Surely, that monster dislikes fire and poison, if you can get one of these elements, surely you can get rid of that monster." - said the Twin who was at Luigi's left.

"But, unfortunately, we don't have any of these things at Mushroom Village or we could have get rid of that monster a while ago." - said the Twin who was at Luigi's right.

"Well, thanks for your help. I will try to get one of these things. Bye." - said Luigi, leaving the Mushroom Bank.

At the Mini-Game House, Wario was trying to persuade the owner to tell him how to get rid of the Piranha Plant.

"I already said that I don't know." - said the owner of the Mini-Game house.

"But, tell me something. Anything!"

"Well... ok. The Piranha Plant dislikes noise. If you can do a lot of noise, the Piranha Plant might leave the Village."

"Aha! Ok, I will try that." - said Wario, leaving the Mini-Game House, without thanking the owner.

At the Mushroom Shop, Peach had forgotten what she was doing there and she started to buy all the things she could.

"I like this Parrot." - said Peach.

"Good choice Madam!" - said the owner, that was happy to sell everything to Peach.

"Hum... but I already have too many things... I'm not going to buy the Parrot." - said Peach.

"Ok. The total of your bought his... 535 coins." - said the Mushroom Shop owner.

"Ok." - said Peach, using her credit card to pay. - "I will pass here later to get all the things that I bought. Bye." - Peach leaved the Mushroom Shop, without any clue on how get rid of the Piranha Plant.

At the Option House, Mario was talking to the Cool Mushroom Guy.

"Well, I have many things in this house, but I don't know if they are useful against that monster." - said the Cool Mushroom Guy.

"Oh... Ok, thanks anyway." - said Mario.

All of them gathered around Toad when they returned.

"Well, did you find a way to get rid of the Piranha Plant?" - asked Toad.

The all looked down.

"Hum... A Super Star is someone who can do team work, don't you think?" - asked Toad, looking at the others. - "If you found information on how to get rid of this monster, tell the others. Maybe with information from everyone, we can get rid of this Piranha Plant."

"Well, ok." - said Luigi. - "I found out that the Piranha Plant dislikes fire and poison..."

"... and noise." - added Wario.

"The Option House owner said that he had many things in his house, but he didn't know if any of these things were useful against the plant." - said Mario.

"Hum... I had an idea!" - said Toad!

Minutes later...

"Well, is everyone ready?" - asked Toad.

"Yes." - they all said.

"Ok, Yoshi, turn on the microphone." - said Toad.

Yoshi turned on the music machine that they had brought from the Options House.

"Ok, now Peach, do your best scream!" - said Toad.

"Ok." - said Peach and she started to scream into the microphone.

The Princess screams were heard on the entire village. The Piranha Plant was confused by all that noise.

Mario and Luigi approached the Piranha Plant, who didn't notice them because of the noise. They were carrying Fire Flowers, which they had brought from the Option House. They threw the Fire Flowers into the Pipe and the area around the Piranha Plant started to burn.

"Ok, Donkey Kong and Wario, it's your turn!" - said Toad.

Donkey Kong grabbed Wario and threw him towards the Piranha Plant. Wario prepared his super punch and he hit the Giant Piranha Plant. The Giant Piranha Plant flew into the horizon and disappeared.

"Good job everyone!" - said Toad. - "With your team work, we got rid of the Piranha Plant."

"Yeah, yeah." - said Wario. - "Now let's go prove who the true Super Star is."

"Now it's safe to jump into that pipe?" - asked Peach.

"Yes, don't worry. Let's go!" - said Toad and they all jumped into the Warp Pipe.

**And that's it, it's the end of the story. Did you like it or not? Please review, but don't flame ok?**


End file.
